The Dreamer's Life
by EpicNaleyLoVe11
Summary: Episode 2.20, Nathan is in a coma and dreams of a world where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley that he doesn't want her to come home. What would've happened if Nathan had not woken up then? Naley wminor BrL PJ
1. Chapter1:Abandoning the Unimportant Life

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world? Please Read and Review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such. I also don't own the song "Best Friend" and I finally found who it's by! It is sung by and owned by Weezer.

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Abandoning the Unimportant Life**

"**C'mon Haley, pick up! Pick up!" Lucas muttered into the cell phone in the county hospital waiting room. His face was covered in dirt and he was wearing a racing jumpsuit. He had been pacing and calling his best friend Haley for the past 20 minutes.**

**"****You're my best friend and I love you"****, Haley heard her ring tone for Lucas playing for about the 50****th**** time that night. **_**Lucas, what do you want? I'm about to go on, I don't have time to talk about how angry you are at me for leaving.**_

**"Haley, you're on in 5 minutes!" The manager told her.**

**Haley simply nodded and kept singing Les Mes to herself only to be interrupted by "****You're my best friend and I love you"****. She sighed and picked up her phone, **_**I better get this over with, **_**"What is it Lucas?" She asked, exasperated.**

**"Hales….." Lucas said quietly, his voice full of emotion.**

**Haley could tell something was very wrong, "What is it Lucas?" She repeated the question, her voice now full of concern.**

**"We were racing on his uncle Cooper's race track and Nathan…..He-" Haley's breath caught in her throat, "He hit a wall Haley."**

**"Is he all right?!" Haley was almost shrieking. She imagined Nathan, dead in the wreckage of a burning car.**

**"He's in surgery, it's really bad Haley. They don't know if he'll make it." Lucas' voice cracked as he said the last sentence.**

**Haley fell to her knees; Images of her and Nathan floating through her mind, out of control. The tears began to silently fall. Her manager kept looking at her funny, signaling for her to go on stage.**

**"Hales….there's something else…." Lucas said with a trace of hurt in his voice.**

**"What?" **_**How can this night get any worse?**_

**"When Nathan hit the wall, he-" Lucas paused, as if coming to a sudden conclusion, "Actually I think I should tell you this in person."**

**"I'll be home as soon as I can," Haley said into the phone as she hung up. She waited two minutes to gather herself and then stood up. She abandoned the crowd that wanted to hear her sing, she abandoned the open-mouthed manager, and she abandoned Chris; the one who had convinced her to abandon her husband.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftereffects of the Game

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world? Please Read and Review! Thank you so much to those who reviewed last time, you really did make my day!  Sorry the last chapter was so short, I tried to make this one longer. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such. Trust me if I did, Jake would never have left.

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Aftereffects of The Game**

"This is for my mom," Nathan said to Lucas, _I can do this_, _I can beat him_, and he began the drive to the basket. He faked right, then left, then broke away at the right. He jumped into the air and easily dunked the ball into the basket, ending the game.

People all around began cheering, Mouth dropped his microphone in the excitement. Nathan had won the game, Nathan was going to High Flyers, not Lucas the jerk of a son who had everything.

Everyone ran up to Nathan in a thick crowd, including Lucas. "Good game, you deserve to go to that camp." That was all he said, but it was enough for both, it was a sort of truce for the half-brothers. He quickly turned, got into his expensive car, and drove off.

Nathan searched the crowd, looking for the person that mattered to him most. The one who, despite what he always claimed, he was madly in love with. He didn't see her. He hugged his mom as she patted him on the back. He heard Whitey…._giggling_. He saw Peyton give him a sheepish smile and then she left. Then the crowd seemed to part and he finally spotted her, charging for him, a broad smile on her face. She jumped into the air and he caught her in a victorious, sweaty, hug.

"You did it Nathan!" She said happily as he swung her around.

"I did it, Hales!" He said smiling himself, fighting the urge to kiss her.

He placed her back on the ground, but they stayed hugging. "So I guess I won't be seeing much of you this summer," Haley said with a sad smile.

Nathan looked at her seriously; this was the first time he really thought about the implications of going to High Flyers; before he never thought about it in order to not get his hopes up. They made eye contact and the noisy crowd became silent to them. Time stopped moving and their faces got closer and closer, that is until Junk came up and slapped Nathan on the back.

"Great job, Nate!" He exclaimed. Nathan quickly broke their hug and Haley moved away from him, blushing slightly.

"Thanks Junk," Nathan said giving Junk a high-five. For quite some time he got congratulations from everyone around and he felt happy, happier than he had been in awhile. Except he couldn't shake a feeling of disappointment because Haley had mysteriously disappeared after their hug. After half an hour of being congratulated, Nathan made his way to his mother's bar, Deb's Den.

He looked inside and saw a bunch of people sitting there, waiting for him. He also saw Haley and his mother engrossed in a deep conversation, he knew that they must be discussing the implications of Nathan going to High Flyers. He slowly made his way into the bar and smiled slightly, just standing there.

Everyone in the bar turned to look at him, smiles on their faces, then they all started cheering and Nathan was engulfed in yet another crowd.

This party went on for hours; finally at 2 am Deb said she needed to close shop. Nathan asked Haley if she wanted a ride home.

"It's okay, I can walk," Nathan gave her a questioning look, "What? I can take care of myself; I mean it's only 2 in the morning! At least it isn't raining!" All of a sudden the sky opened up and rain began pouring outside, "Actually Nathan can you give me a ride?"

"Anytime Hales." Nathan grinned at her.

* * *

"**Always and forever. Always and forever. Always and forever," Haley kept repeating it to herself on the plane ride to Tree Hill, it somehow brought a feeling of comfort to her. _Nathan can't die, we promised always and forever. _**

**As she rode in a taxi to the hospital she realized something, she had broken 'always and forever' did that mean that Nathan would now be taken from her forever?**

* * *

"So what happened tonight?" Haley asked Nathan as they made their way through the pouring rain to her house.

Nathan looked at her, slightly confused. "Uh, you were there Haley, remember? I beat Lucas and then there was a big party."

Haley laughed, but it seemed almost forced, "I mean why were you late?"

"Oh, that. They took me to this muddy area and threw me into the mud tied up. I really had no problem with it until they took my phone and threw it further into the mud, it's completely shot."

"So how did Tim manage to get a black eye?" She asked, curious.

"Oh three of them tried to grab me right after you warned me and I managed to hit one of them, I guess it was Tim," Nathan explained modestly.

For the next minute all that was heard was the patter of the rain hitting the car, "How's Peyton?" Haley asked sheepishly.

"Huh? Peyton? What about her?" Nathan was now completely confused.

"Are you that oblivious Nathan? She has a thing for you!!! I mean she went out and rescued you from the evil mud monster!" Haley said, completely shocked, "It also seems like you have a thing for her," she added in a low voice.

Nathan laughed a little, "There's no way Peyton would like a guy like me, besides she's dating that ass Lucas." _That's not true, she told me she dumped him tonight._ There was another pause in the conversation, "What about you and that record store guy? I saw him openly hitting on you at the game tonight."

"Are you talking about Chris Keller?" Nathan nodded, "Are you kidding me?! That guy wouldn't leave me alone! He is so not my type."

"Ya know Hales, I've been friends with you my whole life, but I still don't know what your type is," _I wish it were me. _They had arrived at Haley's house.

"Well I guess you'll never find out!" With that Haley got out of the car and ran inside of her house, her heart racing. Nathan could always speed up her heartbeat, but Haley could never tell Nathan because she knew he didn't feel the same.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reason

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world?

Please Read and Review! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, you guys truly make me smile :) Sorry that this chapter is short!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such. If I did Chris Keller wouldn't have existed.

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts.

**Chapter 3: The Reason**

"**Lucas! Where's Nathan?" Haley asked frantically as she ran up to her best friend in the creepy white waiting room.**

**Lucas briefly hugged Haley, it was the first time he'd seen her in months, after all, "He's in his room, he's out of surgery." **

**Haley smiled brilliantly, then she looked up from his chest and saw Lucas' face. She knew that Lucas was keeping more from her, "Luke he is okay, right?"**

**Lucas shook his head sadly. Haley felt the tears begin to well up again, "Hales, he's in a coma. They don't know when, or even if, he'll wake up."**

**Haley nodded and Lucas silently pointed the direction to Nathan's room. Haley began the long walk down the sterile white hall to his room.**

"So when are you leaving for High Flyers?" Haley asked Nathan on their way to school the following Monday.

"The day after school gets out for the summer."

"Are you sad that you won't get to see me for three long months?" Haley asked.

"Nope, it'll be the happiest time of my life," Nathan said jokingly. Haley punched him hard in the chest, "Ow! Hales! Hasn't anyone ever told you that you hit hard?" Nathan was doubled over holding his chest.

"For some reason you're the only one!" Haley replied cheerfully as she walked away.

"**Nathan…." Haley stared sadly at her usually strong husband. It hurt her so much to see him with tubes coming out of him, so defenseless. She couldn't get past the doorway, this was worse than when Lucas had been in a coma months before. "Nathan, please get better. We have so much to talk about," Tears went down Haley's face and she ran down the hallway back to Lucas.**

"**How did he hit the wall Luke? I mean did you run into him or something?" Haley's face was now streaked with tears as she asked Lucas this.**

"**Haley he was the only one on the track," Lucas was looking straight ahead, he couldn't bear to see Haley's face as he told her what he thinks happened.**

"**So how did he hit the wall? Did he lose control?" Haley's voice was going up an octave as she tried to place the events together. **

"**No Haley. He was going faster than he should have, yeah, but that's not why he hit the wall," **_**How can she not put this together?**_

"**So why did he?!" Lucas kept staring straight ahead not at Haley. "Lucas, tell me!"**

"**He did it on purpose Hales. There are no brake marks, his reflexes should've made him turn away. There's no reason he could've hit the wall if it wasn't on purpose," Lucas stared down at his feet now, remembering the panic that engulfed him as he had watched, helplessly, when Nathan had hit that damn wall. **

**Haley let the words sink in. **_**Why would Nathan let himself hit the wall? Unless…**_**"Luke, do you know why he would've hit the wall on purpose?"**

**Lucas finally looked at her. To Haley's hurt she saw disgust in his eyes, "Put it together Hales! Nathan gives everything up for you! He loses his money, any type of relationship with his parents, ****everything**** for ****you****!" Lucas was yelling now, taking out his frustration on Haley, "Then you go and leave him the first chance you get! When Nathan finally goes up to see you, you turn him away! You should've seen him this weekend, for the first time in months I saw a shadow of a smile cross his face. Then his cousin starts singing this song, **_**Stars Go Blue**_**, recognize it? Nathan remembers at full force why he's been so upset lately. The next day we're racing and he finds a way to escape the pain….so tell me Haley, why do you think he hit the wall?" Lucas stood up angrily and left the waiting room, leaving Haley alone.**

**Haley remembered the time Nathan took drugs due to the pressure his dad was placing on him in basketball. She remembered him going to her, his only place of support. She had been the only stable thing in his life and she had left him for her own selfish dreams. Regret blew into Haley, causing her to crumple in the uncomfortable hospital chair.**


	4. Chp 4: Secrets,Punches,and Fighting Mics

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world?

Please Read and Review! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, you guys truly make me smile! There's a bit of a twist in this chapter…I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such.

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Secrets, Punches, and Fighting Microphones**

"Lucas, why did you always have to treat Peyton like a doormat?" Brooke asked Lucas as they sat alone in the abandoned gym.

"I told you, its part of my image. If I act like a complete nice guy I won't get any respect and my dad will just rail on me harder. Now Pretty Girl, why did you have to go and strip in front of Nathan?" Lucas asked playfully kissing her hand.

"I told you its part of my image," Brooke mocked, "I mean if I act like I'm single and actually fine with it people might start asking questions."

"Oh I understand perfectly now," Lucas whispered as he leaned in to kiss his secret girlfriend of a year, Brooke Davis.

* * *

"**How long has she been like that?" Brooke whispered to Lucas, staring at the crumpled form of Haley.**

"**Since I pointed out that it's because of her that Nathan hit the wall." Lucas said with regret in his voice.**

**Brooke turned to Lucas, "Broody! How stupid can you get? She feels bad enough that she wasn't there when he crashed, and then you tell her that you think it's her fault!?"**

"**I was upset! I'm sorry!" Lucas explained hastily.**

"**Well I'm going to go fix your mistake," Brooke turned, hitting Lucas lightly with her hair and walking straight for Haley. "Tutorgirl," No sound escaped from the heap that was Haley, "Tutorgirl, I need to talk to you," Brooke crouched down in front of Haley's chair and moved the arm that was covering Haley's face.**

"**What happened to being Tutorwife?" Haley asked Brooke quietly.**

"**Right now you're not acting very wifey, I mean your husband is in a coma, but you're sitting here in the waiting room instead of by his side."**

"**I can't see him with those tubes. Nathan isn't supposed to have tubes, he isn't supposed to rely on anything but himself."**

"**Haley," This caused Haley to look up in shock, Brooke rarely called her Haley, "Nathan relies on you. He relies on you to be there when he needs you, like right now. I mean if you were in a coma and had lots of tubes coming out of you, you would like Nathan to be there right? He needs you Haley."**

"**But Lucas said it's my fault, I can't see him knowing I'm why he's like that."**

"**Well Broody is always seeing things pessimistically isn't he? Anyway even if he hit that wall on purpose because of the pain he was in, what would be the best way to relieve it?" There was silence as Haley simply stared at Brooke, "The one he loves, Tutorwife!"**

**Haley nodded and shakily stood up. She began to walk back down the sterile hallway with Brooke helping her.**

* * *

"Haley! Hey Haley!" Haley sped up while she walked down the street to Deb's Den as she heard the voice calling to her, "Haley, wait up!" She heard running footsteps behind her and she knew she wouldn't be able to get to Deb's Den fast enough. As if on cue a guy with brown spiky hair and a self-righteous attitude caught up and started walking beside her, "Hales I almost got the idea that you were trying to avoid me!"

"What do you want Chris?" Haley was annoyed and Chris Keller was oblivious.

"Well Chris Keller's schedule has opened up and well," Chris gave Haley a smirk, "I'll be willing to go on that date with you now."

"I don't want to go out with you Chris," _If I just look at the ground maybe he'll go away._

Chris looked up the street and saw Haley's best friend Nathan, he flashed the guy a smile that Chris considered to be dazzling and put his arm around Haley's shoulders, "Now Haley where do you think we should go? You name it, Chris Keller can get in anywhere he wants."

"Get off of me Chris," Haley said quietly, still thinking that staring at the ground and not at Chris would somehow get him to go away.

"Haley won't you look at me? I know my good looks might make you hyperventilate, but how am I going to kiss you with you looking down?"

Haley looked up with a look of disgust on her face, which turned out to be a mistake because Chris took that as Haley wanting to be kissed and he slammed his lips onto hers. Haley immediately tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. Suddenly Chris was on the ground, sputtering.

"OW MAN! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Chris howled at the guy who had just him in the face.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe because you were sexually harassing my best friend?" Nathan yelled loudly, his face a mask of rage.

"That doesn't mean you have to punch my gorgeous face!"

"You're lucky that I'm not going to kick your ass right now!" He turned to Haley and immediately his features softened, "C'mon Hales, let's get away from this loser." He placed his arm around Haley's shoulders, where Chris' had been moments before. As they walked to Deb's Den with Nathan holding her, Haley thought "G_etting kissed by Chris was definitely worth it for this_."

* * *

"**Hey Tutorgirl, can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked Haley as they walked slowly down the hallway to Nathan's room.**

"**I think you just did, but you can ask another Tigger," Haley said offering a weak smile. She was trying her hardest to be strong for when she would walk back into Nathan's room.**

"**What is the deal between you and Keller?" Haley suddenly stopped and slumped against the wall. She knew this question would be brought up, but did it have to be so soon? "Oh I guess now wasn't a good time! Never mind."**

"**No Brooke it's all right, I should be open about it before I go see Nathan. I'm going to be completely honest with you," Brooke nodded, expecting to hear the worst, "There was nothing going on between Chris and me."**

"**What?! Bu-but didn't you guys kiss and stuff?"**

"**Chris kissed me 3 times and that's it, I swear. The first time was in the studio, I didn't kiss him back and I ran off. The second time…." Haley paused, she hated thinking about the second one, "I kissed back. It was before he left for tour the first time. I don't know why I did it and I regret it so much. The third time was early on in the tour, to say it didn't end well would be a slight understatement," To Brooke's shock Haley smiled.**

"**What do you mean 'didn't end well'?"**

**Haley ran a hand through her hair, "I kinda hit him on the head with my microphone. It was early on in the tour and we had just performed out duet and Chris got this idea to kiss me; he said it was for our 'image', but I didn't want to be kissed. I got in so much trouble for hitting him, but it put Chris in line! To be honest, I'm a little surprised you didn't hear about it."**

"**Well when you first left…you have to understand Haley, all we knew was that you had kissed Chris and left Nathan. All we saw was Nathan getting drunk and being sad all the time. So we all kind've ignored any news of you."**

"**Oh…well that's understandable…."**

"**As time went on we started paying attention. Nathan even recorded that time you were on TV!" **

**Haley suddenly felt a little sick. She remembered that disastrous interview, "Oh no. He recorded that? He told me he wasn't going to watch it!"**

"**What happened in that interview anyway? Nathan didn't let anyone see it, and I didn't get a chance to watch it on TV because it was the day of Keith's wedding. I only know about the tape because Lucas took me over to the apartment to help talk to Nathan once and I saw a tape labeled **_**Haley on TV!!!**_**" **

"**Chris told the interviewer that we were a couple and I didn't get a chance to deny it…"**

"**Oh! Well then…" **_**That explains Nathan's actions at Keith's wedding, **_**Nathan had shown up at Keith's wedding yelling about how marriage was stupid and Lucas had had to drag him away, Brooke figured it probably wasn't smart to tell Haley about that, "Well now that that's out of the way shall we continue to Nathan's room?"**

**Haley took a deep breath and started walking down the hallway again, just as slow as before.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I have a bit of a backstory for the Brooke and Lucas relationship in the dream world, but I don't know if you guys would like it because it has nothing to do with the main storyline. If you guys would like me to put it in or keep it out let me know! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5:Unconsious Conversations

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world?

Please Read and Review! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside to see those reviews! (That's not creepy at all) A lot of this chapter has to do with the Brucas relationship. (Thank you 'Bella' for telling me you wanted to hear about the Brooke/Lucas backstory)Now unfortunately this will be my last update for a while. I'm going to camp (whoohoo Summer Games) and I won't get back until late Friday night, so I probably won't update until next Saturday. I'm sorry! If you leave me lots of reviews I might update on Friday.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such. If I did Nathan/James Lafferty would not have grown his hair out in season 4. I also do not own the poem, I have no talent for poetry I'm sorry to say. It is actually by Thomas Ford and is called _There is a Lady Sweet and Kind_.

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts, in this chapter italics also symbolize a flashback.

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Unconscious**** Conversations**

"Did you see the look on Tim's face when he saw you today? It's like he can't believe you actually beat his precious Lucas!" Haley said into her phone to Nathan.

Nathan simply chuckled, he loved his bedtime talks with Haley. Usually she just rambled into the phone, but Nathan enjoyed listening to those, they were always so entertaining.

"HALEY!!! TAYLOR IS COMING INTO TOWN!! WE NEED A WAR PLAN!" Nathan heard Haley's mom shout clearly through the phone even though he knew she was downstairs.

"Oh crazy sister time, huh?" He asked smiling, remembering how much Haley and Taylor used to fight, "Do you remember the time she slipped us alcohol?"

"Gah how could I forget? I hope you know that I have never accepted Hawaiian Punch from her ever since."

"Yeah well the making out on the couch was pretty fun."

"Nathan Scott! If we were in person right now I so would've punched you!"

"Okay, okay! It hurts just to think about you hitting me again! Don't worry I remember our agreement, never mention it again." _That doesn't mean I can't think about it though_, "If I remember right you ended up falling off the couch and then throwing up on Taylor's date, am I right?"

"Shut up, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Haley hung up the phone. Nathan immediately went to sleep with a smile on his face. He always went to bed right after their conversations so her voice was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Nathan was back at the river court, Lucas was driving away. Everyone else was fading. He saw Haley walking towards him. He smiled brightly, but then she began to fade as well. "Haley! Haley?!" _Where did she go? Is she all right?_ "HALEY?!" 

"**HALEY! HALEY! HALEY!" Nathan was yelling in his comatose state. Curiously, Haley had just walked into the room.**

**She ran up to his bedside and placed her small hand in his big one, "I'm right here Nathan! I'm right here!"**

Nathan felt a warmth in his right hand, a gentle, comforting warmth, "Haley? Is that you?" He stared down; a small wet drop had fallen onto his hand from no where, "Haley, don't cry."

"**Nathan, if you feel me, squeeze my hand so I know you're there. Please Nathan," another tear escaped from Haley's eyes as she watched her husband stay still.**

He squeezed his hand gently onto the invisible hand in his. He wanted to comfort Haley, it made him sad to know she was crying.

**Haley felt the big familiar hand squeeze hers and she laughed out of relief, any second now Nathan would wake up, he **_**had **_**to. Brooke stood in the doorway with a small smile as she had seen the whole thing.**

**Both of them waited a few minutes, but Nathan showed no other sign of consciousness. Haley's laugh turned into sobs, but no comforting squeeze came this time.**

**--------------------------------------------- **

"Nathan Lee get up or you're going to be late for school!" Nathan rubbed his hand through his hair, _that was one weird dream,_ "Nathan! I'm serious! I don't want to have to face Mr. Bore-My-Head-Off alone!" Haley charged into his room and ripped off his sheets. She glanced at his face and saw that it was wet, "Nathan why were you crying?"

"Me? Crying? Nah-never!" He hastily wiped off his face, _why was I crying? I remember someone-Haley- seemed to have cried onto my hand and then…A lot more tears came…Were those really mine?_ Nathan hurriedly got out of bed and ran into his bathroom where he took a quick shower. While he was in the shower Haley toasted a couple of pop-tarts for him. When he got out of the shower he smiled at her, "We make a great team in the morning."

* * *

"Superstar you really take too long in the morning," Brooke said to Lucas as they walked through a patch of trees to school. 

"Well no matter how long I take I can't begin to rival you're good looks, Prettygirl."

Brooke gave Lucas a smile, "Do you remember how this relationship started out?"

"I believe you were trying to ruin everything in my locker and you found something you weren't expecting," Brooke grinned as they both remembered.

_Dream World Flashback Time_

"_Peyton, I can't stand this! Why do you let this creep walk all over you?" Brooke yelled through the phone at her best friend right after she had relayed Lucas' latest jackass move._

"_Brooke it isn't anything. Don't make this a big deal. Please," Peyton pleaded, regretting telling Brooke._

"_He can't get away with this Peyton. You may be willing to be a doormat, but I don't want to have to watch," Brooke hung up and turned off her phone. She made her way to school and into the office._

"_Brooke!" A boy with big lips and spiky hair exclaimed. As Brooke knew, he was the office monitor this month._

"_Hey Mouth! How have you been?"_

"_I've been doing alright, what are you here for? Does your computer need to be fixed again?"_

"_Is it so wrong for me to want to say hi to my buddy Mouth?"_

"_You've flattered me enough, I'll do you a favor."_

"_You're the greatest Mouth! I just need to know Lucas Scott's locker combination."_

"_Oh, that will be no problem. You're going to do something mean right?"_

"_Of course,"_

"_It's 25-3-27, do your worst."_

"_I will, thanks Mouth," Brooke kissed Mouth on the cheek. She quickly left the office and made her way to Lucas' locker, "Here we go Scott. Will you be so cocky if all your homework and precious basketball plays get ruined?" Brooke entered the combination and opened the locker, it was surprisingly neat, "A jock with organization skills, that's not creepy," Brooke pulled out a few books and began to place them 3 piles. She planned on dumping some down a toilet, simply hide a few, and write hateful things on the rest. In the corner of the locker she saw a worn old book, curiosity got the better of Brooke and she opened it up to a random page. On it was scrawled a poem that read:_

There is a lady sweet and kind,  
Was never a face so pleased my mind;  
I did but see her passing by,  
And yet I'll love her till I die.

Her gesture, motion, and her smiles,  
Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles,  
Beguiles my heart, I know not why,  
And yet I'll love her till I die.

Cupid is winged and he doth range,  
Her country, so, my love doth change:  
But change she earth, or change she sky,  
Yet, I will love her till I die

_"What are you doing?" A frightened voice rang through the air as Brooke turned to a different page to see another poem._

_Brooke looked up to see Lucas standing there, he almost looked like he was about to cry, "Oh um, I was just, you see…"_

_"Please," Brooke was shocked to hear Lucas with a pleading tone, "Please Brooke don't tell anyone."_

_"Why shouldn't I? Wouldn't it be amazing for the whole school to know that Lucas Scott, the arrogant jackass is actually a tortured writer in love?"_

_"They can't know, nobody can."_

"_Why?" Brooke was truly curious, why would it be such a bad thing for it to come out that Lucas Scott might actually have a heart?_

_"My dad…he thinks writing is for sissies…if he knew that this is what I truly aspired to be, he would cut me off or make my life more of a living hell. Also could you imagine what Tim and the other guys might do if they knew I wrote love poems?"_

_"Why don't you treat Peyton right then?"_

_"Part of my image, if I treat Peyton right the guys might give me grief. Dan would also, you should hear him sometimes, 'That's the way to treat her son, show her who's the boss!' Like he knows anything…My mom has been cheating on him with his own brother for years."_

_"Why don't you secretly treat Peyton right? I mean I'm pretty sure she would love this poem…"_

_"I think it would be doing more wrong to lie to her like that."_

_"What do you mean lie?"_

_"The poem isn't about her, I don't love Peyton. In a way, I'm just using her, and I feel bad about it, but she puts up with it…"_

_"Wait- who's the poem about?!"_

_"Damn, I thought I could avoid this…"_

_"Lucas if you don't want this poem posted all over the school you better tell me right now!"_

_"It's about you, Brooke Davis!"_

_End of Dream World Flashback_

From there Brooke and Lucas grew closer and eventually began to date secretly. It would still make Brooke mad the way Lucas treated Peyton and it made Brooke feel guilty that she was dating her best friend's boyfriend, but somehow she felt okay as if Peyton almost deserved it. Sometimes that thought would make her feel even guiltier, but then she would be with Lucas in secret and she would suddenly be okay about it, because of the way he made her feel. Everything had become a little easier with Lucas and Peyton's breakup, but it wouldn't be too long before Lucas would have to find a new girl to mistreat so people wouldn't suspect.

"Well Prettygirl, I believe this is where we say goodbye and I act like a jackass," Lucas said sadly as they reached the edge of the woods and the beginning of the school grounds.

"Don't be too mean to me today, okay?"

"I won't be," Lucas leaned down and kissed Brooke softly, lovingly, "I'll see you when the next moment we get away from hell."

"Until then."

Lucas left the woods first and 10 minutes later Brooke followed.


	6. Chapter 6: Kissing Tickles

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world?

Please Read and Review! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside to see those reviews! (That's not creepy at all)

I'm **very** sorry that it has been so long since I last updated, I ended up staying another week at camp and had no computer access. I finally got home around midnight and didn't feel like writing (sorry) and then today my internet has been down. Finally the new chapter is here, once again I'm very sorry for how long it's been. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such. If I did season 5 would not be at all like I'm hearing it is.

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kissing Tickles**

"**Hey Haley," Lucas said cautiously as he walked into the hospital room.**

"**Hey," Her voice was a little on the hoarse side after crying for the past few hours.**

"**I'm sorry for accusing you of being the reason Nathan hit the wall."**

"**Well it was the truth right? I mean why else would he have hit the wall?"**

"**Maybe he got distracted?"**

"**So distracted his reflexes didn't kick in? C'mon Luke he's an athlete, a really good one at that, there's no way he could've hit that wall without meaning to."**

"**Well maybe there is and we just don't know. When he wakes up he'll be so happy to see you!"**

"**After all the pain I've put him through? Lucas, I practically told him it was a mistake we got married when he came hundreds of miles to visit me! How could be happy?"**

"**Hales, you're one of the smartest people I know, how could you not figure this out? He missed you and he still loves you, just like I did and do."**

**Haley began to cry again and she asked Lucas the question that she had been refusing to ask for the past few days, "Luke what if he doesn't wake up?" **

"**He has to wake up Haley, he'll want to see you again. He'll come back, I promise." Lucas went up to Haley and hugged her tightly, comforting his best friend in the whole world.**

* * *

Nathan was walking into Haley's house. He saw her and smiled, "Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed.

She smiled back at him, "Thanks Nathan, I'm glad you could make it!"

"Can I leave yet?" Nathan turned to see Haley's older sister, Taylor, standing there with a bored look on her face, "Felix and I have better plans than hanging out with my kid sister on her 15th birthday."

Haley glared at her sister, "Oh and would those plans include having sex on mom and dad's bed? You know very well that I don't want you here, but Mom is making you stay."

"You're such a bore, Haley James. I think I need to spice this little party up a bit," with that Taylor had turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"I really do love your sister just so you know, her cheerful attitude makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Nathan said with a sly smile. Haley playfully slapped him, "What was that for Hales?!"

"I don't want to hear about your giant crush on my sister!" Haley was hiding it, but she was a little hurt by Nathan's comment.

"Oh Haley, I didn't mean it like that! Yes you're sister is hot, but…" _but you're the girl for me and you're much hotter to me,_ "but you're a much better person and anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Hey you kids! Taylor and I made some punch to help celebrate fine little Haley's birthday!" A Hispanic guy with black spiky said with a hint of attitude.

"Shut up Felix, you're the same age as us." Nathan said, glaring at Felix. He was semi-dating Taylor, but he still managed to hit on Haley and talk condescending to her at the same time and that pissed Nathan off to no end.

"Now Nathan be nice to Felix. Here's your punch," Taylor said sweetly. Haley took her punch and gulped it down, Nathan did the same so Taylor and Felix would shut up.

All of a sudden Haley and Nathan were next to each other on the couch. Taylor and Felix were standing above them, laughing, "Hawaiian Punch, Sprite, and Vodka! My favorite!" To Nathan everything was a little blurred, but Haley had never looked better to him and he couldn't resist. He leaned over and kissed her.

Haley kissed him back, messily, but passionately. He licked her lips, begging for entrance, she obliged happily. Nathan loved everything second of it. After a couple of minutes he was completely on top of her, his hand creeping up her shirt. He got to her bra and began to clumsily fumble with the clasp, then Haley began to giggle. Nathan pulled away from the kiss, apparently he had managed to tickle her. He got off of her and simply stared at her, a broad smile on his face. Out of nowhere Haley stopped laughing and rolled off the couch. She managed to sit up and grab onto Felix's shirt, he laughed some more. Nathan suddenly got angry, _Felix needs some pain!_ That's when Haley barfed all over him. Nathan laughed raucously, _that jerk so got what he deserved_.

"Mr. Lee! Mr. Lee!" Nathan jerked up from his arm to see his teacher staring at him questioningly, "Would you please explain to the class what is so humorous?"

"Uhhhh," _I just dreamed about the time when Haley and I made out on a couch and she barfed all over the jerk Felix?_ "There was a uh fly on Mouth's head and I just thought it was funny," Nathan quickly lied.

"Next time will you please not laugh so loudly?"

"Yes sir," The bell rang and Nathan ran out of the classroom. Now was his favorite part of the day, it was the hour where Haley tutored him in the tutor center. Before he could find her though, he had to take a stop in the bathroom to try and get his dream out of his head. There was no way he would be able to hide his feelings if he kept remembering the feel of her lips on his.


	7. Chapter 7: Pissy Knittings

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world?

Please read and review! I don't know how long it will be until my next update, but the more reviews I get the sooner it will be :)

Sorry that this chapter is so short… Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such. If I did Peyton wouldn't be such an idiot when it comes to guys.

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts.

* * *

**Pissy knittings **

"Haley, I think you should know that I refuse to be seen with you." Nathan smirked at Haley.

Haley was wearing something that was supposed to be a shirt, but it looked like a swirly rainbow, "I like this shirt thank you very much, my grandmother worked very hard on it."

"Is that who your mom gets her knitting talent from?"

"Yes it is, too bad I didn't get any from either of them."

"Hey I like the deformed mounds you called mittens that you made me a couple of years ago!" _I have then in my backpack right now actually._

"Yeah right! Now let's hurry! If you hadn't taken so long in the bathroom we would be there by now!"

"Haley we have an hour in the tutor center together next, it don't really matter."

"Yes it does, you obviously need help with English."

"Can I borrow Nathan for a few minutes?" Nathan and Haley turned around at the sudden question; they saw Peyton standing there quietly. Nathan glanced at Haley, she was peeved, _this isn't good._

"Yeah sure, take him. Nathan I'm going to tutor someone else this hour so you just have fun," Haley said quickly and then she walked swiftly into the tutor center.

"Hales! Wait!" _Oh shit, she's really pissed._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just need to talk to you," Peyton said, obviously thinking this wasn't that big of a deal. Nathan looked at her, expectantly, she asked, "Can we uh go somewhere more private?" Nathan nodded and gestured for Peyton to lead the way. She led him into an abandoned classroom. She kept her back to Nathan, "Look ever since the game I can't stop thinking of you, I-" She turned around, ran at Nathan, and kissed him.

_The hell?_ He thought, not kissing her back. He gently pushed her off him, "What was that?"

"A kiss?" She answered enunciating the word.

"Yeah, I got that part, thanks. I mean what was that?"

"I thought we had this connection the other night," Peyton explained quietly, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry Peyton, but I uh…I'm kinda in love with someone else," _Did I really just admit that? _"Besides I think we'd be better at the friendship thing anyway." There was an awkward pause, "I'll see you around some time."

Nathan hurriedly left the classroom and made his way back to the tutor center. He didn't know what he would tell Haley, but he had to talk to her. He always could rely on Haley just to talk to and make everything seem alright.


	8. Chapter 8: No Chances For Explanation

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world?

Please read and review! Today was my last day of summer :'(, I already miss vacation...o well, I hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such. If I did Dan would've died at some point during the series.

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts.

* * *

**No Chances For Explanation**

**Haley looked down at Nathan's sleeping face, "There were times Nathan, when all I wanted to do was call you. I missed you so much, but I figured you would be too angry to talk to me. I wish I had called, I mean we could've gotten through our issues. You could've helped me understand I was being childish and I could've let you know that I do still love you. Nathan please, give me that second chance to explain ****everything****."**

* * *

Nathan quickly burst in the tutor center to see the prat Lucas talking to Haley. He stood there for a second, completely shocked, and then the door closed loudly before he could stop it and Haley saw him. He knew his face was livid, and he hastily ran back out into the hallway. He went the only place Haley couldn't follow, the boys' bathroom.

"Lee, you really think I wouldn't come in here just because there's a sign that says boys on it?"

_Crap, it's Haley, I'm so stupid, she isn't scared of the boys' bathroom, now I'm screwed._ Nathan thought to himself while he hid in a stall.

"He needed tutoring okay? I couldn't turn him down! He's actually a really nice guy if you gave him a chance!" Haley explained to the seemingly empty bathroom, she noticed a rather gross smell coming out from one of the stalls, but decided it would be best to ignore it.

Nathan walked out of the stall he was hiding in, "Hales! He does nothing except try to make my life miserable, how does that make him nice?" Nathan was angrier, than he wanted to be. He hated being mad at Haley, it just wasn't right.

"Look that's just because of Dan! He's worried Dan will like you better than him!"

"Oh and that would be such a bad thing? I'm the one who's been ignored my whole life, who has no money, who has never been able to play the sport I love, yet I should pity him?" A realization struck Nathan, "Haley, why are you defending him?" She answered with silence, "You don't _like_ him do you?"

"Nathan! No! He's just turned into a friend of mine!"

"Yeah sure, a _friend_!" With that Nathan walked past Haley, brushing her shoulder a little, and out of the bathroom. _Maybe I should've kissed Peyton back, to think we could've been an all-happy foursome._


	9. Chapter 9:1 Dented locker&a soaked Haley

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world?

Yay, it's the weekend :)! Please read and review! I don't know how long it will be until my next update, but the more reviews I get the sooner it will be, because reviews are what encourage me to write!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such. If I did 4thseason would've been done differently.

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts.

* * *

"**Should we tell Haley about the apartment?" Lucas asked Brooke in the hospital waiting room.**

"**You mean about the creepy love painting that Nathan made in honor of Haley, with the pink paint on her face and a weird clown picture above that?" Brooke asked thoughtfully.**

"**And the destroyed keyboard that he worked so hard to get her," Lucas added.**

"**And the now burned memory board they got at their reception?"**

"**And all the empty beer bottles lying around."**

**Brooke and Lucas made eye contact, "No!" They both said at the same time. They both chuckled a little at the thought of actually telling Haley all those things.**

* * *

**  
**

"Ah Brooke I may have messed up," Lucas told Brooke in the same classroom Peyton had taken Nathan to an hour before.

"What did you do this time Luke? Be an ass?" She asked, kinking her eyebrow suspiciously.

"I've been getting tutored by Nathan's friend Haley."

"_You!?_Tutored?! But you're like the smartest person I know!"

"Well nobody knows that except you," Lucas kissed her lightly, "I mean you're the only person I have ever let read my writing so why would anyone think of me as anything other than a stupid jock who happens to be a complete jerk?" Brooke looked off to the side as if in thought and gave a little nod that said 'Good point', "Well originally the tutoring was just to piss Nathan off, but then Haley and I started bonding. She's a really nice person."

"Should I be jealous?" Brooke asked playfully.

"No, it's like we're supposed to be friends, but _only_ friends. Anyway we've been tutoring in secret for the past few weeks and today Nathan found out."

"So that's why he punched your locker and left school early!"

"He punched my locker?" Lucas asked, surprised.

"Yeah, there's a big dent in it now. I don't think you want to be on the receiving end of one of his punches." Lucas nodded, smiling, "Hey Luke, can you do me a favor?" Lucas nodded again, more serious this time, "Avoid Nathan for a while. I really don't want you on the receiving end of one of his punches now that I think about it. I mean it might ruin your good looks and then who would I be forced to sneak around with?" Lucas nodded yet again, laughing.

"Oh I'm sure you'd fine someone. Probably Nathan," He added jokingly. He and Brooke kissed briefly and then left separately for their next class.

* * *

**Haley stood up and looked out the window, "Nathan, it's raining. The rain has always been important for us. Remember when I busted you for looking at porn so you went to my house and sat out in the rain until I forgave you? After that we decided to get married, I'll never forget it…" Haley paused as she stared reflectively out at the rain, "Whenever it rained on the tour I thought of that day and I missed you so much. Please Nathan come back, we need more rainy days," Haley continued to stare out the window wistfully.**

* * *

It was storming when school ended and Haley had tracked down Peyton. "Peyton!" She yelled over the wind and thunder in the school parking lot.

Peyton turned around, gave Haley a questioning look, and climbed into her car. She then motioned for Haley to join her.

"Thanks Peyton," Haley said gratefully as she climbed into Peyton's dry car.

Peyton simply nodded and asked, "What's up?"

Haley took a deep breath, "What happened between you and Nathan today?"

"Oh that," Peyton looked at the floor of her car, she was still embarrassed about it, "Well I misinterpreted the signals and kissed him." Haley felt a surge of disappointment, it must have shown on her face because Peyton smiled and said, "Don't worry he pushed me off of him. He told me he likes someone else."

Haley nodded and proceeded to get out of the car when an old friend of hers walked up next to her. He was skinny with slight muscles. He also had dark brown eyes and brown hair that stuck up, "Hey Haley can I bum a ride? My car is in the shop and I really need to get home to Jenny."

"I'm sorry Jake, I unfortunately decided to walk to school today."

"Oh, how fast do you think I can run through this?" He asked a little smile on his lips. Jake always tried to make the best out of any situation, no matter how sad he may be."I can give you a ride if you need one." Peyton said, half-standing with her door open.

"Really? Thanks Peyton," Jake said climbing into her car. Haley smiled a little, she knew Jake had been crushing on Peyton since their 8th grade year, "Later Haley!"

Haley waved goodbye to the departing car, _why didn't I get offered a ride?_ Haley thought to herself as she began to walk through the rain to Deb's Den, she had the dinner shift tonight. After about 45 seconds of walking she was already soaked, she considering calling Nathan to come pick her up, but then she remembered that he probably didn't want anything to do with her just then. Haley continued the walk in sadness.


	10. Chp 10: Fading Dreams Meet Happy Endings

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world?

I really love the weekend, especially Labor Day because that means it's a 3 day one :)

So this is approaching the end of my story, originally I was going to end it all happy and la-da-dee, but recently I've been re-watching season 2 on Soapnet and getting really mad at Haley so now I don't know how I'm going to end it. Oh well here's the newest chapter and I hope you like it and review!!!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such. If I did Haley wouldn't have been such a jerk in Season 2.

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts.

* * *

**Fading Dreams Meet Happy Endings**

"**Hales….No offense, but you look like crap," Lucas said after a few minutes of silence in Nathan's room. He was being honest, it looked as if Haley hadn't gotten any sleep since she had arrived nearly a week before, "You need some sleep. Here I'll watch Nathan while you go crash at my place, I'll let you know right away if anything happens," Lucas walked over to Haley and gently pulled on her, urging her to get up.**

"**No," Haley said with a fierceness that Lucas had never heard her use before.**

"**What?" He asked with a shocked tone.  
**

"**I'm not leaving his side,"Haley still spoke with the new fierceness.  
**

"**Haley, you need sleep. I'm sure Nathan would understand if you left to get sleep."**

"**I left him before Luke and now look at him. I never want to leave him again."**

"**Haley, I don't think Nathan would want you to suffer right now."**

"**After I've made him suffer so much? C'mon Lucas I wouldn't be surprised if Nathan wants to hurt me like I've hurt him right now," she paused and whispered, "and I would deserve every bit of the pain."**

"**Haley, please, I don't want you passing out while you watch him."**

"**Luke, let her be," Brooke entered the room and gently pulled on Lucas' arm, "Haley wants to be with the one she loves when he wakes up, can you really blame her? You would be the same way if you were in her shoes."**

**Lucas imagined Brooke on the bed in a coma, he could see him finally telling her about his feelings. He could imagine the regret he would feel at having never told her before. He barely grasped the immense grief that would be gripping him if it were Brooke lying on the bed. He understood Haley's need to be at Nathan's side now, but he was still concerned about her lack of sleep, "Alright Hales, I'll leave you alone, but only if you promise to try to get some sleep."**

**Haley nodded and waved goodbye, she was feeling a wave of gratefulness to Brooke.**

**About an hour after they left Haley really began to feel the fatigue. She looked around, as if expecting to be caught at any second, and climbed into Nathan's bed. Haley knew that she would only get to sleep by listening to his rhythmic heartbeat. She closed her eyes as she laid on his chest. **

_**Thump, **__**thump,**__**thump**__**thump….**_

* * *

"Nathan are you going to explain what happened?" Deb asked her son as she polished a glass, "I mean I get a phone call saying you've damaged school property and cut class, do you want to risk High Flyers?"

"I'm sorry for making you stressed Mom," Nathan said sincerely as he wiped down the counter.

"Can you just tell me what made you punch Lucas' locker?"

"Haley has been tutoring him and I think there's something going on."

Deb dropped the glass she was polishing, "Damn it," she bent down and started picking up the pieces of glass, "Nathan I really doubt Haley would date Lucas after all he's done to you."

"Yeah well, I never thought she'd ever help the guy, but she's tutoring him."

"Nathan you know how much helping people who need it is important to me." Haley said quietly as she walked into the bar, soaking wet.

"Hales! I uh didn't see you!" Nathan stammered. _She looks so hot when she's wet,_ _I can't concentrate when she's like this, no matter how mad I am._

"I have to go in the back and throw this away, I'll be back in a few," Deb said mischievously, winking at Nathan. It was common knowledge that she thought Haley and Nathan had a thing for each other.

Haley looked up at the tall figure that she loved, "Nathan, I'm sorry that my tutoring Lucas upsets you, but he really wanted some help. I just couldn't turn him down. I'm also sorry I couldn't help befriending him, though I really think that he is trying to change," Haley took a cautious step towards Nathan.

"Hales, I'm sorry I overreacted, I just thought I was going to lose you to him. I also thought his goal would be to hurt me through you, so watch out, okay?" Nathan took a step towards Haley.

"Nathan, he isn't trying to hurt you through me. Originally I think that was his goal, but now he seems a lot nicer and he's like a brother to me."

"So you don't like him?" Nathan and Haley were now barely 2 inches apart.

"I don't like him."

"What's your type Haley? I really want to know!"

Haley took a deep breath. This was her chance, "You really don't know?" Nathan shook his head and Haley stood on tip toes and placed her hands on his shoulders, she whispered, "A tall handsome guy whose name is Nathan Lee."

With that Nathan bent down to her stretched form and kissed her. This kiss wasn't sloppy and drunk like their previous one, though it still had a feeling of pure honesty to it. Nathan had no idea what would happen once this form of heaven ended, but he knew he wanted to experience it again and again. Nathan enjoyed this kiss even more than he had enjoyed their last one over a year ago.

After several minutes, during which Deb had come out front, smiled, and then turned back around, they broke apart. Nathan and Haley's eyes were shining with pure joy.

Haley gave him a small smile, "And now you know Nathan, words can't express how much I love you, but I _do_ love you, more than anything. You need to go back now, back to reality," She hugged him tightly.

Nathan looked down at her, confused, "What?" Everything around him started to swirl and fade, he held Haley tighter, but then she too began to disappear. "Haley! No! Don't go! I'M SORRY!!!!"


	11. Chapter 11: Waking Up Is Hard To Do

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world?

Alright so in honor of today being the day when Soapnet aired 220 I have decided to publish the final chapter of _The Dreamer's Life_. (Though I'm going to post an epilogue, so I guess it doesn't really count) Anyway thanks to everyone who ahs read and reviewed my story, it truly kept me writing it.

Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such. If I did James Lafferty would've cut his hair sooner (He cut it, yay!!!)

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts.

* * *

**Waking up is hard to do**

**The familiar view of Deb's Den and Haley started to disappear, then other unfamiliar things started to appear. All of a sudden Nathan felt a dull pain throughout his body, mainly on one of his knees. He also felt a weight on his chest. Nathan opened his eyes and saw Haley laying there, stirring.**

"**No..No..NO! Take me back!" Nathan began to say, a desperate edge to his voice.**

"**Nathan, I love you…please come home," Haley muttered in her sleep.**

"**You're lying," Nathan wheezed, his throat ached, he needed water, "You love the tour….and Chris," Dry coughing racked Nathan's aching body.**

**Haley woke up due to the vibrations of Nathan's coughing fit, "Nathan!? You're awake!!!"**

**Haley grabbed the glass of water on his bedside and let Nathan drink from it. When he finished he looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please let me go back. Let me go back to the world where Dan married Karen, where my mom is happy, where you're tone deaf and you hate Chris Keller, where you're my best friend….The world where you and I just got together… Let me go back! Please let me go back," He was begging now.**

**Haley felt immense pain, she felt pain at having hurt Nathan so badly, at having lost his trust. She felt pain that because of her, Nathan's perfect world was somewhere where she couldn't sing, somewhere that she couldn't leave him for a stupid tour. She felt pain that she was the reason Nathan had to even wish for an alternate reality. She felt pain that she couldn't do anything to ease the torture he was going through.**

"**Nathan, I'm sorry. I'm back now, and I'm not going to leave you again. I'm not going to hurt you again."**

"**Haley no more lies, please. Lying was what made all our troubles start, please just stop the lies."  
"Nathan I'm not lying, I love you,"**

**Nathan closed his eyes, his Haley was finally home, but after all she put him through how could she be telling the truth now?**

**As Nathan lay there, thinking, a voice rang through his mind in the sound of Chris Keller,**_** You're a pathetic whipped loser! Haley leaves you and you decide to try to kill yourself, HA! Are you actually starting to believe that Haley loves **__**you**__**? Haley loves **__**me**__**, after all she did kiss me and then go on tour with me for months….what do you think we did during all that time we had alone together?**_

**Nathan hated it, but he felt the tears begin to form. He kept his eyes tightly shut, he would never let Haley see the pain she caused him. He didn't know why, just that he had decided this. As Nathan went over Chris' words again and again another voice rang through his head, this one had the most beautiful sound Nathan had ever heard. It was the voice of his one true love, Haley James,**_** Chris is wrong Nathan, I love **__**you**__**. I love you more than anything, it's true I made mistakes, but I'm back. Nathan, we belong together. Even if Dan had married Karen and our world was upside down, we would've found our way to each other. Even if we had been born on opposite sides of the universe, Nathan Scott I would've found you. We're soul mates and I'll always love you, no matter what.**_** At that second the Haley on top of Nathan, the real Haley, kissed Nathan, the only way she knew to communicate her love for him just then.**

**She kissed him with everything she had. This kiss had desperation, passion, fear, assertiveness, and most of all it had love in it. In that one simple kiss Nathan felt more alive than he had in months.**

**When it ended Nathan said nothing, nor did Haley. Words were not needed for these two, their love, torn as it may have been, was palpable. They fell asleep together in one crammed hospital bed.**

* * *

**Nathan awoke to see his beloved still on top of him, sleeping peacefully on his chest. **_**She came back, Haley came back and she's still here!**_** Nathan smiled and stroked her hair, loving the feel of it on his hands.**

"**You're awake!" Lucas had walked into the room to see Nathan stroking Haley's hair.**

"**I'm awake," he croaked.**

**Lucas smiled broadly, but then his smile faltered. "Nate, before she wakes up, can you answer me something?" Nathan nodded, he knew what was coming, "Did you hit the wall on purpose?"**

**Nathan remembered those last seconds, Haley had flashed through his mind and the pain had come harder than it had in a long time. He honestly didn't know if he had done it on purpose, what he did know was that it didn't really matter, because in the end Haley was the one who had saved him. She was the one who persuaded him to come back to reality, so he and Haley could have another chance.**

"**What? And chance missing this? No way man." He smiled at Haley's sleeping face, he had realized in his dream reality just how much he loved Haley and that he would follow her if she went back on tour, he would stay with her if she decided to come back home, but he would **_**never**_** just let her walk away again.**

* * *

Author's Note Thingy: So I just think you should know that this ending is thanks to analy222 and HJS-NS-23, thanks for convincing me to go with a happy ending :). I hope you guys enjoyed this, thanks for reading and please review!!! (and watch out for the epilogue)

Thanks again!

-EpicNaleyLoVe11


	12. Epilogue

So I've decided to start this fanfic that has to do with episode 2.20 of One Tree Hill. That's the one where Nathan is in a coma after his racing accident and has a dream where Dan married Karen. At the end of the episode Nathan wakes up and tells Haley he doesn't want her to come home. Well this story is about what if Nathan hadn't woken up then? What would the reactions of those who care about him be? And what would happen in the dream world?

As many times I have seen it I still get excited when Haley returns on the 2nd season finale. So because today was the day where Soapnet played the 2nd season finale and 3rd season premiere I am posting the epilogue. Please read and review! I really hope you guys enjoy!

Just so you know I'm considering writing a sequel to this…where Haley is in a coma in episode 409, well what if she had her own dreamworld? What would be happening there? Do you guys think that's a good idea or not?

Thanks: I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read my story and especially to those who reviewed, you guys have made very happy over the past couple of months!! I want to give a special thanks to: -"Naley" –Naley19 –"Bella" –Mary-023 -othroxmysoxoff, you have consistently reviewed from early on and it means a lot to me :)!

I also want to thank my friend Agi for being the only person (that I know of) out of my friends to be reading my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters and such, it belongs to the (stupidest) channel The CW and stuff. If I did we wouldn't be waiting until January for new episodes and watching Soapnet for repeats.

Side Note: The **Bold Face** is reality with Nathan in a coma, Regular Type is the dream world, and _italics_ are the thoughts.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**They cautiously entered their apartment, neither really knowing what to say. Nathan went in first, he was on crutches and his leg was giving him constant pain. Haley was behind him, carrying in some of her stuff and Nathan's pain medication. She looked around the apartment and dropped all of her things in shock, the place was a mess. Trash was all over the place and her keyboard that Nathan had wanted so much to give her had mysteriously disappeared. **

**Nathan turned, obstructing Haley's view of the opposite wall, "Welcome home Hales."**

"**I guess the same should be said to you Nathan, welcome home."**

"**Haley…I uh…think you should know that whatever you see here I really am glad you're back."**

**Her curiosity piqued, "Okay Nathan, but I bet you're only glad I'm back so I can clean." Nathan gave her a small, but still sad, smile and moved to the side a little. Haley winced, she saw the painting that had been made at their reception. There was a clown and pink paint all over her face, 2 things she hated. Pain hit her yet again as she once again realized what her leaving had done to Nathan. She slowly walked towards the painting, cautiously, she removed the clown picture. There was her face obstructed by pink paint, but she knew below the paint her face was still there. There was physical proof of the happiness of their early days in matrimony. **

**Nathan tried to stand there and watch Haley, but his leg ached for him to sit down. He made his way to the couch and sat, he had to stifle a slight groan, the pain for some reason didn't seem to bug him too much since Haley had made it known that she was intending on staying. Nathan stared at Haley as she ran her fingers over the painting. He felt bad that he was making her return harder than it already was. **

**Haley turned around to see Nathan sitting down and watching her. She silently walked towards him. An idea had come to her, an idea she just had to test out. Haley also sat down on the couch and then carefully maneuvered herself so she was sort've straddling Nathan, facing him, but not hurting his leg in any way.**

"**Haley, what-?" He was confused, he and Haley had agreed that they were going to take their relationship slower, to help prove to each other that they could trust one another. **

**Haley placed one of her fingers on his lips, shushing him. She looked deep into his eyes and he looked back into hers. In Nathan's eyes Haley saw the confusion, the mistrust, the anger, but deep down beneath all the other emotions she saw love. **

**Haley realized that their love was like the painting of her face, beneath all the bad things, as bad as they had been, their love was still there, just as strong as it used to be.**

**Haley and Nathan sat there, staring into each other's eyes for the longest time, they both realized that **_**nothing**_** would ****ever**** be able to remove the love between them.**


End file.
